After He Was Gone
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: What if Boboiboy Taufan was gone just to protect the ones he loved. This fanfic is about original Boboiboy POV, trying to find the happiness that he lost. Will he find it? Or more obstacle is heading his way? My first English Written Boboiboy Fanfic and also the first Cliff Hanger One Shot.


**Hey, guys. Did someone miss me? Yeah, sorry for not updating again my fanfic, either here or on my Instagram. And I wrote this new fanfic again. No worries, this is just a One Shot. A different kind of One Shot. It's a Cliff Hanger One Shot. I'm sorry it had to be like this.**

**I got inspired from a fanfic from Wattpad which is still on going. It's called Boboiboy-Bring Him Back by rinnRinn947.**

**READ, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW**

* * *

**After He Was Gone**

**Disclaimers: As usual, I don't own characters Boboiboy. Everything belongs to Monsta. It's been long I didn't write in English and this is the English Written Boboiboy Fanfic. Please ignore my wrong grammars. English is not my first language.**

**Summary: What if Boboiboy Taufan was gone just to protect the ones he loved. This fanfic is about original Boboiboy POV, trying to find the happiness that he lost. Will he find it? Or more obstacle is heading his way? My first English Written Boboiboy Fanfic and also the first Cliff Hanger One Shot.**

* * *

**Boboiboy Point Of View,**

I...I feel empty. This emptiness inside me had haunted me for two years now. There is this part of me which is missing.

That thing, that thing that keeps me going forward. That positivity that keeps me motivated to undergo missions and saving power spheres. That thing that makes me feel _happy_ .

But now, I can't feel it anymore. After that incident happened, I was never like was before. That thing was gone. That part of me was gone. The _happiness_ inside me was gone. The existence of my happiness was gone. Yes, Boboiboy Angin or should I say Boboiboy Taufan, he had disappeared inside me.

Due to a depression that encountered me before, Taufan had become reversed and I had forced myself to destroy him before the one I loved and my other beloved elements get hurt. Eventually, I had eliminated my wind power.

I know that happiness wasn't come from my wind power, it was within me. But after he was gone, it was like that _happiness _had disappeared along with him.

Although I still have the innocent smile from Thorn and the playful smile from Blaze, it wasn't enough for me to feel happy.

I tried my best to be happy. I tried to convince myself that I can live without him. But that incident was so tragic I can't force myself.

Everyone is concern about me. Everyone had tried to cheer me up. Even my father had come and stayed by my side to help me. But I just can't. All I do was give them a small smile or I just do an expressionless poker face.

This emptiness was really depressing me, but at least it wasn't disturbing my missions.

My other elements. They are working just fine. No effect had triggered to their power watches. It just their feelings are now grieving. Of course, their feelings are just the same as me because I'm the whole Boboiboy of the others.

For them, Taufan was like a brother. A brother was so strong that he never showed anything what was wrong with him. Or maybe he was too strong.

Keeping the sadness inside him and also couldn't feel the happiness from the others because of depress, the wall of happiness around him had started to crack. One crack by another, and sooner or later the wall was shattered revealing the reverse inside him.

He knew he needed to save them before the inner him possessed him completely. Eventually, he destroyed himself. Seeing him faded away with his one last smile, it broke their hearts. Feeling guilty of why they didn't realized it sooner.

The only was left was his message before he faded away,

_"Please, I beg you. I'm sorry I couldn't make you smile anymore. I tried my best and I failed. I just wanted to see you guys to be happy again. I'm sorry you have to see me like this. But please just this once, could you smile for me after I was gone?"_

He begged them, no the inner me asked me to be happy. I did what I was told. I overcome my depression. I told myself to smile! I found peace but I can't smile. No, I wasn't sad, so do my other elements. Maybe because of this drastic change, my life was not the same anymore.

I don't ask myself to try or fine ways to get myself a hold of the wind power anymore, because I tried to accept the fate.

.

.

.

.  
Then one day in one of the discussion room in TAPOPS, I heard my father, my friends, Commander Kokoci, Laksmana Tarung and even Captain Kaizo were discussing something. It was something about me.

I wander why they didn't command me to join or... maybe they didn't want me to know.

I pressed some codes and walked in, making the others in the room to startle. Everyone look so surprised that I'm there while I just walked in and stared the main screen, was installing an image of this one blue alien.

"What's going on here?" I said now facing the others.

"Who is this alien?"

No one answering my questions. They just shut their mouth.

"It's about me, isn't it?"

Then I faced myself to my father. His eyes couldn't bear to look at me. His face showed me this heartbreaking looked. I can tell he is so worry about me.

"It's okay everyone. I'm not mad. Please, if it's about Taufan. I need to know."

My father slowly taking his breath and looked at me. He was the one who answered.

"Boboiboy, my son. It's true. We're discussing about you."

I just nodded and let him speak again.

"We knew. After your wind power had gone, it took your happiness along with it. So we thought for a long time and maybe we should help you."

"Help? By how?"

"By getting back your wind power."

I froze. Hearing that had made me speechless.

_They trying to help me to get back my wind power? After what happened, do I really want him back?_

"You know which power sphere your wind power is come from, right?" asked my father which snapped me back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah. It's from AnginBot."

"And you know who's the first owner of the wind power, right?"

"Uhh. It's from..." I turned my head back to the screen before I continued what I said.

"...Kuputeri, right?"

Now I remember this blue alien.

"Exactly. So we thought we were going to give you a mission to meet Kuputeri and maybe she might ask her power sphere which is Anginbot to give some of her wind power. Or maybe some information on how to get your wind power back."

I don't know what to say. Do I really want this? Is this really the way for me to be happy? The way to live how I was used to be?

"How about it, son? You want it?"

"I...I don't know."

Everyone was shocked by the word I spoke. They must think that I feel excited to get my wind power back.

"You don't know? Why? We...thought you might want this."

"It's not that I don't want, dad, you guys. I...just don't want the past repeated itself again. I don't want to fail to keep myself happy and lose him again. It just too much for me to handle it. I'm afraid to hurt myself again."

"Besides, my happiness isn't come from my power. It's come from me."

Now, everyone understands how do I deal this anxiety.

"Ohh...I see. It's okay, son. How about this. Why don't you think about this again? If you refuse again, we won't force you."

"Alright. I will. Thank you, dad. Thank you everyone for your concern."

.

.

.

.  
In my room. Well, to be explain. I was never had a single room. I was always shared a room with Gopal with a bunk bed and a bit of a small space. But after what happen, I excused myself to be alone and good thing my roommate and also my best friend accepted my request and let me have my own space. He is truly a good friend.

Now I have my own room. It is a bit spacious for me alone but if I split myself which I'm doing right now, of course six, it is enough.

**(A/N: Boboiboy POV himself will be explain as Boboiboy Gempa POV now)**

Five individuals are now in front of me after I opened my eyes. They all give this expression. Expression that I know so much.

Sadness and worry.

After we knew that we have an opportunity to get back our long-gone beloved brother, we had this feeling of afraid if we could not make him happy.

We were traumatized that we will fail to make him happy again. What's the point if he's back but in the end, he end up like before?

"So...what should we do?" I asked gently to my brothers.

"Is this really what we want?"

There was a reaction from Blaze.

"We become like this because he's gone, right?"

"Well...to be precise, Blaze. We were already down before he was gone." corrected Ice.

"But we found peace to our depression."

"He's got a point there, Ice." agreed Solar.

"We become like this because we couldn't smile. Our happiness had sucked out from us along with Angin."

"You mean Taufan, right? Because we're in our second tier now." joked Blaze.

"Oh come on, Blaze! He's name basically the same! He was Angin before we turn to our second tier!"

"Blaze, Solar. Please don't argue. Not in the time like this." I begged them softly.

"Sorry."

"What if we just get him back? Then our happiness will come back too." suggested Halilintar.

"It sounded like you want him to come back so badly, Hali." bickered Solar.

"It's not that simple. What if that happiness isn't come and we are still unhappy? We don't want risk to change Angin-"

"Taufan." interrupted Blaze.

"-shut up you, Blaze!" annoyed Solar.

"Umm...Solar. What were you saying?" I reminded him.

"Huh? I mean, we don't want risk to change him to reverse again. Man~ although we are in bad condition, you can still be so annoying, Blaze."

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm just stress with all of this."

"Hey. It's okay. That just part of you. Being playful to release stress." I said to calmed him down.

"But...if he come back, won't us be happy that we're all together again?" intervened Thorn.

"If he is back, I'll be so happy." continued him.

"Oh, yeah. That's make sense." agreed me and the others.

"But to be just in case before he come back, we should try to be happy. So he can come back to us with ease. It's what he wanted, remember? Seeing us happy after he was gone." said Solar.

"Well...I'm happy if he's really coming back." happy Thorn.

"Well. Me too." agreed Halilintar with a small smile.

It's looks like we now know what we wanted and without knowing, we finally feel that small happiness inside us after a long time.

"So, we agree to get him back and be together again?" I asked them with determination.

"Yes, we are!"

It's really true. We going to get our beloved happy blue boy back!

.

.

.

.  
**(A/N: Boboiboy Gempa POV now change back to Boboiboy POV.)**

On Planet Typura,

It was the day for me to accede my mission. I was supposed to do this alone but my father volunteered to a company me.

It had been 30 minutes walking here after we landed and our destination is still far away. We couldn't use the spaceship right now as the place is restricted to transportation.

There was an awkward silence between us since we hadn't been together for a long time and this is the first time we have the same mission to accomplish.

It was hard for us to have the same mission due to our different ranking in TAPOPS. Well, at least this mission can make up for the loneliness without him in past.

"Hey, dad. Thanks for volunteering to work with me. I could sure need some support. I don't really know what to say when I meet Kuputeri later."

"Sure. No problem, son. I'll always be here for you. Even though that's not completely true but you get the point." replied father with a smile while messing my hat.

It's been so long hanging out like this. I miss this.

But that didn't last long. Because his smile suddenly changed to upside down.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I said worried.

"Nothing. It just, there's a reason why I volunteered to join you."

"Really?"

"I'm just worry about you, son. Knowing that you undergo depression long time ago, it made me guilty. I don't know if that was because of me or something else."

I was surprised to see his different side today. He usually seen as the supportive dad and a leader. Maybe that's why I always keep my feelings hidden. I take after him.

Now, all I can do is keep listening.

"After I knew that Taufan almost turned evil, it petrified me. And now you couldn't smile. It's like I fail as a father. So, I thought if I assign you to do this mission you might have the chance to be happy again. But when you hesitated to do it, I was shocked. I thought of trying to force you but I knew that was wrong."

Again, the silence is filling the situation, neither of us said a word.

I slowly held his hand and looked him into the eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, dad. Don't be sad. Look at the bright side, I'm doing this mission."

He could only smile when I said those. Then, suddenly the GPS from my watch started beeping. Looks like we reached our destination.

.

.

.

.  
We finally arrived to Kuputeri's palace and one thing that was obvious was the field. It was so spacious. Not even a tree was there. Everything was covering in beautiful shiny green grass.

Forgot to mention that the wind blowing here was so breezy. The wind almost blew my hat away.

"Woah! I can tell why this planet is called Typura." exclaimed dad and I nodded to his action.

"WELCOME TO PLANET TYPURA!" shouted someone which made us turned our back. It was the princess, Kuputeri.

"I see you two admiring this magnificent view. Let me guess, you two are from TAPOPS, right?" asked Kuputeri.

"Yes, you're highness. I'm-"

"Please. Just call me Kuputeri."

"As you please. I'm Captain Amato and this is my son, Boboiboy."

"Oh wow! It's the boy who possess seven elements. What a surprise! Well then, why don't we sit first then talk." said her as she revealed a nice tea table behind her.

"Sure." said father and me agreed.

"Splendid!"

We sat down.

"Please, have some tea. You two must be exhausted walking here without your spaceship. I am truly sorry about that. I just love the sound of wind and having noisy transportation is just so horrible." apologized Kuputeri.

"It's quite all right. We did have some quality time before we got here." said father as he sipped some tea.

"So. What's to be the problem?"

It was my turned to talk.

"You see. Umm...well. I lost my wind power. We were hoping if you can give me some Anginbot's power or some info to get my power back?"

"Lost? Really? Is it because you cannot control your happiness?" said Kuputeri which surprised us.

"How do you know that I had a hard time?"

"It's really common to have this when you possess this power. Let me call Anginbot to explain you guys what wind power is all about." explained her and called Anginbot.

After a couple of minutes, a female blue power sphere came flying to her master.

"Hello, Anginbot! Did I bother you just now?" shouted Kuputeri happily while she hugged her power sphere.

"Hello too my royal highness! Nah, I'm not busy. So why do you called me?" replied Anginbot with a friendly tone.

"These two gentlemen are from TAPOPS. This is Captain Amato and his son, Boboiboy. I'm sure you heard about Boboiboy, right?

"Boboiboy? Of course, I had heard about him. He's so popular in the galaxy."

Hearing her said I'm popular made me blushed.

"So, why they are here?"

"They're here because Boboiboy lost his wind power. So I thought maybe we should explain a bit about your power."

"Oh, sure! I love too! Hello! I'm Anginbot! Kuputeri's power sphere and her best friend!" introduced Anginbot to us.

It was pleasant to see their loving pair which remembered me that Ochobot and I have the same bond too.

"So, you lost your wind power, Boboiboy? I assume you don't feel happy right now, right?" asked Anginbot as I nodded to her questions.

"Very well then. My power is mostly depend to how the user feel. If you are happy, your power will grow stronger and if you feel sad, it's either the power become weak or not working. But your power will only not be working if you become extremely sad like depress. But how come you power is 'lost'?"

"I did had depression before and because of that, my wind power became corrupted. I had to destroy it and now I want it back because I can't feel happy anymore. I miss my wind power." I explained.

"Corrupted huh? Well that's unsual. Maybe it's because of you having seven powerful powers. How long does it take for that evilness inside you to show up, Boboiboy?"

"It's taking a very long time, I guess."

"Since your power can turn reverse when your emotion change drastically, it's weird that it takes a long time. What I meant is, that reverse should have taken over you as soon you felt so miserable and also became powerless."

"Well...my power is working that time. Maybe because I had tried to smile? I kept faking myself that time."

"Maybe that's it! You tried to smile to avoid that reverse in you. Also, hmm..."

"What's wrong, Anginbot?" asked Kuputeri.

"I'm just forgetting something. Ah hah! There is also one thing that can make wind power useless. In your case, that evilness that was slowly appeared in you. Because with just only your emotion, it's not enough. There must be someone that is not happy. Is there someone, during that time?"

"Umm...there was. It's my other elements. My powers can split in seven individuals, seven Boboiboys. That time, we're all depressed so 'me' the 'wind one' kept trying to make them happy. But it doesn't work. I felt extremely depress."

"Well that's explain everything."

Suddenly everyone became quiet. Everyone was in their thoughts. Then Anginbot,

"Boboiboy. I don't mind giving you my power but I want you to promise me to take care your emotions. It's useless if you have my power but cannot use it."

"You don't mind? You don't think I'm not worthy to have this power back?"

"I don't mind because you know how to use it, despite you can't control your emotions."

"Ohh. To be honest, I don't even want it at first. But now, I'll just have to be happy then. I promise to take care my feelings."

"Boboiboy. I admit it's not easy to keep this power. Even Kuputeri had some problems."

"Yes, that is true. After my family died from war, I can't use my wind power. But my power isn't gone that time nor become corrupted. It is just not working well. In your case, your power is gone from your watch. There might be a side effect if you have this new wind power." said Kuputeri.

"Wait what?! Side effect? Is this side effect, BAD?" I exclaimed. I don't know this mission have consequence.

"We don't know, Boboiboy. You are the first who destroyed your wind power. Having a second time, it's different." said Anginbot.

"So, what is your decision?" asked Kuputeri.

"Umm...dad? What am I gonna do?" I said to my father, feeling worried.

"I'm scare."

"It's your choice, son. If something happen, I'll be always with you."

"I...umm...all right! I...I want my power back!"

.

.

.

.  
In TAPOPS station,

After the mission, I was in my room sitting on my bed. I stared at my feet, wiggling anxiously. I finally got my wind power back. I should be glad about it but I can't stop thinking what the consequence will be.

Is the side effect dangerous or not? I'm so nervous. I can't think straight.

Maybe it's a bad idea after all?

I don't know what to do. I covered my face hopefully I could calm myself but it didn't. I looked up and faced the window in front of me.

The space somehow looked gloomy, telling me how I feel right now. Then I stared something that made me remembered the past.

My reflection.

My memories began to flow. I did this because I wanted to be happy. I wanted the me before. I wanted my elements to be happy. I wanted to fill this emptiness inside me. I struggled enough and now I got my wind power back. There's no turning back.

I stand up and took a deep breath. I slowly made a pose and split my powers.

**(A/N: Boboiboy POV himself will be explain as Boboiboy Halilintar POV now)**

There was someone in front of us as we opened our eyes. A person, a person that look exactly like us. That blue outfit he wore, that style of hat, that smile he made. We miss that person and now it's in front of us.

Our beloved wind blue boy was back. Boboiboy Taufan, our brother, he really is back.

"T...Taufan..." stuttered Gempa.

"Is that really you?"

Taufan who is now staring us too looked somehow amused. He kept looking at us back and front. What's going on?

"Umm...Taufan? What's wrong?" asked Solar. Looks like he figured it out as well.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Assalamualaikum and hello! I'm Boboiboy Taufan! Nice to meet y'all!" screamed Taufan happily.

All of us were surprised by the intro. Just, who does he think he is?

"Uhh...Taufan? Is this a joke? We know you're back after for a long time, but it's not like we don't know each other." said Blaze astonished.

"Huh? I'm not joking just now." replied Taufan, tilting his head confused.

We let out a gasp, shocked by what he said.

"Come on, Taufan! Don't play with us!" exclaimed Gempa. We can feel something is not right here.

"I'm not playing you guys. Did we meet before? Am I supposed to remember something?" said Taufan, still confused.

_What is going on here?!_

"You don't remember us?" I asked him still in disbelief.

"Umm...sorry? No, I don't."

_This is not happening. Please make it stop!_

"So you don't remember that you almost become reverse and you destroyed yourself?!" yelled Solar, frustrated.

"Did I? Sorry, I don't know what are you talking about? I just got here. This is my first time meeting you guys."

_Is this the consequence Anginbot was talking about? Taufan losing his memories? Is this it?!_

I thought we will be together like before again, but now it's getting worst!

**THE END?**

* * *

**Okay, I'll stop here. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. And I don't know if I can continue this. I hope you guys accept this kind of 'one-shot'. My life is BUSY with school and stuffs and I wrote this just because I feel this is so logic.**

**If you want to read something about Taufan (Angin) is gone, go and read rinnRinn947's fanfic, boboiboy-bring him back. I'm NOT plagiarize her fanfic. I just got inspired.**

**I hope you guys understand what am I trying to write here. PLEASE I BEG YOU, I know my grammar is terribly awful. So please ignore it. Instead, please care about the content.**

**Again Read, Favourite, Follow and Review, please?**


End file.
